The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile devices, and more particularly to mobile device battery usage and conservation methods.
Mobile electronic devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, pdas, and the like), also known as smart devices, are an integral part of the everyday life of many individuals. Society has become increasingly dependent on mobile devices for various aspects of day-to-day activities. These devices are only useful if the battery is charged, and when a device runs out of battery charge, it can be very disruptive to the user. Current technology relies on the user to monitor the battery charge remaining, and determine where and when they will be in a location that will accommodate charging of the mobile device.